NOW
by DynamicLupin
Summary: Kini,disaat mereka mulai mencium jarak di antara kita. Disaat bukan aku lagi yang kau tunggu... Berhakkah aku mengutuk masa lalu dalam kerinduan?/dibalik kerenggangan hubungan Hunhan/


**HunHan Fanfic **

**Shounen Ai **

**Brothership *not incest**

**enjoy it  
**

Bising langkah kaki yang berdentum saling bersahutan berpadu dengan suara-suara manusia pengais malam dan keagungan luna tidak menghambat kegiatan manusia-manusia yang berlalu lalang dalam salah satu lorong gedung pencakar langit yang menaungi Seoul.

Bisingnya suasana tak dihiraukan oleh seorang pemuda berpakaian _casual _khas tren anak muda yang tengah duduk bersilang kaki di salah satu bangku tangannya tengah memegangi gadget dengan jari yang menari-nari di atas _screen_.Kepalanya yang tertekuk menghalangi cahaya lampu untuk jatuh dan memantul di permukaan wajahnya, hingga wajah rupawan itu tidak dapat terpamerkan. Apa daya,cahaya saja belum mampu mengintip wajah itu,bagaimana mungkin mereka yang berlalu akan terhenti untuk sekedar mengagumi ukiran tangan tuhan yang sempurna itu?

Tapi pemuda lain yang berdiri bersandar pada dinding yang tak jauh darinya, sedari tadi sedetikpun belum mendapatkan objek yang jauh lebih menarik untuk dipandangi selain dari pemuda bulat jernih yang dibingkai bulu lentik kecoklatan milik si _pengamat_ mengerjap sendu saat si pemuda kini telah beranjak berdiri setelah seseorang yang memang ditunggu oleh si pemuda rupawan.

_Dulu,bukan dia yang kau tunggu._

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju pintu gedung dengan iringan canda tawa yang terdengar sampai ke tempatnya kini kepada angin yang telah membawa canda tawa itu serta bonus jarum-jarum kasat mata yang dengan sekaligus menyakiti daun telinga dan hatinya.

Suara gadis penyanjung _mereka_ bersahut-sahutan memujakan nama dua orang yang baru saja keluar dari Gedung Pink itu.

"Sehun!Tao!"

"Sehunnie!Kyaaaa!"

"Sehun-ah!"

"Zi Tao!"

"Kyyaa"

Yah begitu, terus berlanjut seperti satu komponen dulu, barulah siklus itu kasus ini,setelah menghilangnya Sehun dan Tao dibalik pintu van dan dibawa pergi, teriakan memuja itu baru saja beberapa saat lagi jika ada 'yang dipuja' menampakkan siklus akan terulang kembali.

Dia,yang sedari tadi seorang yang menumpukan badan dan bebannya pada dinding masih menilik kearah pintu rasanya ia menarik ulur waktu agar pemuda bertopi tadi kembali duduk menanti seseorang dan dia akan datang sebagai yang ditunggu. Seperti dulu.

"Lu,_kajja!"_

Lamunannya terbuyar saat seorang namja menepuk pundaknya,mengajaknya segera beranjak pulang untuk miris tanpa sadar ia ekspresikan dengan begitu kentara saat sebuah pemikiran menghampiri impuls pada benda kasat mata di dada kirinya hingga organ itu menarik otot-otot sekitar.

Sakit.

Paru-parunya pun ikut terasa menyempit.

Sesak.

Argumen pemikiran yang menjadi serangan dadakan itu kini dia sendiri juga sudah menunggu orang dia lagi.

_FLASHBACK_

"Bukan begitu maksudku!"

"Lalu maksudmu itu apa?!Apalagi kalau bukan karena kau tidak nyaman denganku!?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan begitu,Sehun!"

"Lalu apa?!Kau sendiri bilang aku dongsaeng kesayanganmu,kan?!Lalu kenapa sekarang kau memintaku untuk menjaga jarak denganmu?!"

"Aku hanya….."

Jeda panjang Luhan tidak mengurangai intensitas panas di ruangan temperature musim semi tidak begitu panas,tapi persitegangan dua pemuda itu menaikkan suhu pada tubuh masing-masing yang memicu kenaikan suhu mereka yang hanya dimulai oleh permintaan konyol Luhan pada Sehun_

_"Bisakah kau lebih banyak bermain dengan yang lain selama era Wolf nanti?"_

___malah memancing emosi keduanya.

Helaan nafas Sehun setidaknya memberi sedikit kelegaan pada sudah begitu,Sehun akan mengalah.

"Kutanya sekali alasanmu,hyung?"

Luhan tidak bohong jika Sehun melafalkan 'hyung' dengan penuh dan nada bicara Sehun mengintimidasi dirinya.

Mulutnya tertutup karena tidak ada kata pembela yang akan diucapkan,hanya saja kata-kata itu dia tahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak terlontar dari nantinya alasan itu bisa menjadi boomerang baginya maupun bagi hubungannya dengan _sang adik. _

Luhan yang tak berucap sepatah katapun benar-benar menyulut kemarahan pada Sehun.

"Kalau memang itu ."

Sehun berbalik membelakangi Luhan yang masih terdiam menekuri kaki Sehun yang menjauh begitu halus saat menapak,seolah tak ada lagi gejolak emosi marah Luhan bersyukur atas hal …..

"Kau bilang tadi selama _Wolf_ era?Sebaiknya aku kabulkan untuk _selamanya_"

Sehun membuka pintu kamar itu dan pemilik kuping-kuping yang mencuri dengar terjerembap mencium lantai.

Betapa rentetan kata itu memberi ketakukan luar biasa pada kalimat yang selalu muncul dimimpinya tiap malam.

_END FLASHBACK_

Dan sampai saat ini,ketakutan itu masih menjelma menjadi kenyataan.


End file.
